As disclosed in Denny, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,608, and my copending U.S. aplication Ser. No. 696,773, filed Jan. 31, 1985, labels having multiple layers which may be opened for reading have now become available. Such labels may be used in the packaging of certain chemicals, drugs and the like, where there is a need to provide the user with a substantial amount of information on the label. This may be necessary because of regulations laid down by Government Agencies, and also to provide the user with instructions on how to effectively and safely use the product.
Designs for labels must be very price competitive in order to be commercially successful. In accordance with this invention, a simplified label is provided, being highly susceptible to automated manufacture, with simplified manufacturing steps and reduced cost over labels of the prior art.